The removal of suspended matter from water is a concern for municipal water, water treatment plants, industrial treatment plants, environmental storm water, and recreational water. Flocculation is a well-known chemical process wherein suspended matter, often impurities, comes out of a suspension in the form of a floc or flake. The suspended matter typically causes water turbidity, which can be reduced through flocculation. It is important for the flocculants to rapidly form flocs that are large, adherent, and do not easily re-disperse if disturbed.
Many different types of flocculants have been disclosed in water treatment compositions. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,929,759 discloses a coagulant/flocculant composition having at least a polyaluminum compound in an aqueous solution, magnesium and/or calcium, and a water-soluble polymeric flocculant. However, the prior art does not disclose a water treatment composition according to the present invention which gives superior flocculation properties with regard to suspended matter.
Consequently, there is a need to develop new water treatment compositions, including flocculants that in combination are able to increase clarity in turbid water by rapidly forming flocs that are large, adherent, and resist re-dispersion upon agitation.